There is known an electronic device which has a chassis in which plural electronic units are arranged. Since such an electronic unit houses an electronic part heating, there is known a fan unit, for cooling, which is attached within the chassis.
However, the position of the fan unit is generally limited at a given position. Thus, once the fan has already been set in the chassis, so that the position of the fan cannot be changed. For this reason, the position of the fan unit cannot be changed to blow air toward an electronic unit having the largest heat release value among other electronic units. This reduces the cooling efficiency of the electronic unit.